


Maybe They Should

by IshipALMOSTeverything (lizzielula05)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cas and Steve are fanboys, Destiel - Freeform, I'm probably gonna edit the hell outta this later, Other, Shipping, Stony - Freeform, i can't think of anything, it's way better now I promise, just read the summary, me of the past doesn't understand quotes, or that grammar is a thing, re-editing after a year or so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzielula05/pseuds/IshipALMOSTeverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are watching The Avengers, Steve and Tony are watching Supernatural. Steve ships Destiel, Cas ships Stony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe They Should

**Author's Note:**

> No plot really, just a lot of dialogue, also lets pretend that whole Metatron gives Castiel knowledge about pop culture thing never happened.
> 
> Because honestly, fuck that scene, they got like one star wars joke out of it and that was all. For one bloody joke they took away a fundamental part of Cas's personality. Sorry, this is a sensitive topic for me. Anyway, enjoy the fic.

~Stark Tower~

"This is not a movie," said Tony frowning at the screen.

"Obviously," said Steve drily.

"Sassy much?" asked Tony rhetorically as he plopped down onto the couch.

"There's still about six more seasons, Tony, " said Steve, "We're watching it until the end."

  
"Ugh, why? Everyone else quit, apparently," Observed Tony glancing around the room realizing there was nobody there."< br />

"No they didn't, they're busy, it's just us tonight."< br /> They're busy? You fell for that?" "Fell for what?" asked

Steve innocently, " Natasha and Clint said they just,"

  
"Nevermind," said Tony, cutting him off, "I'm sure they're all really busy," he said sarcastically "Jarvis can you pl-"br />

"No just a second, Tony, do you really not want to watch this because we can watch something else." Steve looked at him earnestly, reading Tony's expression.

  
"No it's fine, this is fine," said Tony, "Really." he added seeing Steve's expression of disbelief, "Ok, so where were we last episode?"

 

~Men of Letters bunker~

"Trust me Cas this gonna be awesome," said Dean with childlike enthusiasm.

  
"I am not so sure, Dean," said Cas, scrutinizing the cover of the DVD intently, "It's looks rather violent."

  
"Cas, it's supposed to be, that's why it's awesome," said Dean, looking appalled that he had to explain this, "Like Terminator".<

br /> "I did enjoy Terminator," Cas admitted grudgingly, "You said this had the Iron Man in it?"< br />

"Yes, now can you shut up and watch it?" Cas looked offended, "Kidding," said Dean, "well, sort of, it's getting kinda late just come on let's watch it already." br />

"Alright Dean," sighed the angel. Dean put in the disc then sat on the edge of his couch. Cas stood there awkwardly, "Are you going to fall asleep again, Dean?"

Dean almost winced, that had happened twice before, the first time he had awakened with his face buried in the Angels chest and Sam's laughter as he immortalized the moment forever on his phone. The second time, Cas, who now recognized that this position was not appropriate had angel-zapped outta there when the movie ended which caused Dean to fall forward and hit his head on the floor. The next day Dean felt embarrassed, Cas felt horribly guilty seeing the obvious bruise on Dean fore head and wouldn't stop apologizing which made Dean more embarrased and Sam looked absolutely smug behind his cup of coffee.< br />

"No," said Dean almost defensively. "That only happened because you made me watch a damn chick flick!"

  
"I only wanted to explore all of the genres, Dean."

  
"Well whatever, let's just watch this alright?"

  
"Alright." Said Cas sitting deliberately on the far end of the couch, "let's watch it."

 

~Stark Tower~

"Hey, Steve"

  
"Yeah?"

  
"So what do you think about this whole angels thing?"

  
"I think my mother would definitely disapprove," said Steve with mock severity. Tony laughed and Steve grinned.

This was fun, thought Tony, Steve was a good guy. Annoyingly good sometimes, but nobody's perfect. Although if anybody was it would be Steve Rogers. Like literally just perfect, because of science, well he had a perfect body anyway, from what Tony'd seen. What about what you haven't seen? asked some part of him. Tony was infinitely glad nobody could read his thoughts, people said he didn't have a filter but they had no idea.

  
"Uh, Tony?" Steve said. Tony blinked and shook his head, just now realizing he'd been staring at Steve rather than TV.

  
"Sorry, kinda tired," he mumbled, embarrassed.

  
"Oh, well maybe you should go to bed, we don't have watch two episodes."

  
"No, I'm fine, besides we'd have to watch three tomorrow night and it'll just be a vicious cycle." Steve looked unconvinced but turned attention back to the screen anyway.

  
"Where did you hear about this anyway? I mean it's not exactly considered a classic," asked Tony.

  
"The Internet recommended it for fans of Dr. Who and Sherlock," replied Steve sounding rather proud of his use of the Internet.

br /> "Damn Coulson and his British television," murmured Tony. br /> Steve laughed, it was a bright sound that was highly infectious, Tony loved seeing Steve in such a good mood, when he could talk and be happy and just be Steve Rogers. A few more minutes went by and Steve snuggled into the couch below him, sighing contentedly, his eyes intent on the screen.

  
"Why do you like this show so much?" asked Tony suddenly.

  
"Don't you like it?" asked Steve, somewhat confused by Tony's question.

  
"Obviously," said Tony, mimicking Steve from earlier which earned him a grin from the other man, "But you seem to really really like it, just, why is that?"

  
"Gee, Tony I really don't know, I guess just since I, you know, woke up." Tony nodded. "There's all this technology and everything and the places and even the people is just so different so. . . surreal. I guess this fantasy world of monsters and demons it almost seems just as plausible as seeing someone from halfway around the world on a little box, I don't know Tony it's just so overwhelming sometimes, I guess that doesn't really answer your question but I don't really know why I like it, I just do."

Tony stayed silent through all of this, he had no clue what to say when it was over either, he'd been through some shit too but he'd never woken up in another world before.

"Also it's interesting to watch the onscreen relationships," added Steve, "like the bond between the Winchester brothers, or the subtext between Dean and Cas."

  
Tony was shocked. "Those two?" He looked at the screen before turning back to Steve "no way!" he exclaimed.<

br /> "Really, Tony? I thought it was pretty obvious."

  
"Wait, you don't have a problem with the whole guy on guy thing?" Tony asked, incredulously.

  
Steve tilted his head as he looked at the screen, "I don't think so," he said slowly," I mean way back when, it was huge deal to some people but it never bothered me, my best," he stopped himself, "some of the soldiers I fought alongside with were at least bisexual, I was one of the only people who knew," he stopped and looked cautiously at Tony, debating whether or not to say more. "Uh, even me, just for a little while," he started to say as Tony, who had for the moment completely lost interest in the television listened intently, "I thought, I still do sometimes," he glanced shyly at the other man before continuing ,"I mean there's been a few guys over the years who might be something more." He let the meaning of that sink in, almost like an invitation, thought Tony.

"Huh," said Tony absently, though his thoughts were racing out of control. "So you're really cool with it?"< br />

"Yup" said Steve, "They should definitely be together." He said almost longingly, looking to the screen."

Tony snorted, "I wouldn't have pegged you for a fanboy."

 

~Men Of Letters bunker~

"Awesome," said Dean after the initial fight scene with Loki had finished. "Did I or did I not not tell you this would be awesome?"

Cas glanced at him looking concerned for his health, "You did, Dean, only a few minutes ago."

  
"No it's, never mind. Is it awesome or what?"

  
"Yes, Dean, it is very entertaining." Dean looked sideways at Castiel, unsure of whether he was being sincere or not. Cas turned and met his gaze, "Yes?"

  
"Nothing", said Dean turning back to the movie, Cas did as well.

Dean noticed he was sitting completely straight, legs together, hands folded neatly in his lap. On the other hand, Dean was hunched forward, legs spread with his elbows on his knees and hands locked together, "Loosen up, man," said Dean, punching Cas on the shoulder. Cas flinched comically and looked at Dean bewildered.

  
"Why did you hit me?" he asked. Dean raised his eyebrows.

  
"I didn't really hit you, I just, it's a human thing"

  
"Oh," said Cas looking down embarrassed, "I apologize."

  
"It's fine, it's really my fault." Cas nodded nodded like he was agreeing, Dean wasn't sure whether to feel amused or insulted.

  
"Dean?"

  
"Uh huh?"

  
What is the significance of hitting another human?" Cas asked sincerely.

  
"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain, it just, it's a guy thing, like to get another guys attention, or I dunno, Cas." 

Castiel sighed, "It is very difficult to understand all of your human 'things'," Cas made finger quotes as he said things, "Every time I feel like I understand you, I learn something else and it's complicated again. I have learned though that there is no simple meaning to life."<

br /> "Woah, Cas you're getting kinda deep there, maybe save the meaning of life stuff for when I've got a little more booze in me."<

br /> "Alcohol is another thing I do not understand, it lowers inhibitions, damages brain cells, confuses depth perception, so why do humans continue to intoxicate themselves?"

  
"Cas," said Dean, his tone almost pleading "just watch the show."

"Would this be considered sexual tension?" Asked Cas watching watching the obvious friction between Steve and Tony on the screen.

  
"I don't think so, I think they just don't like each other."

Cas made a sound of frustration, "This is what I'm talking about!"

Dean looked at Cas, alarmed by his outburst, "That's just my opinion Cas, I mean maybe it's sexual tension, it's hard to tell."

Cas looked at Dean uncertainly, "You find it hard to tell?"< br />

"Uh, yeah, sure, I mean people thoughts? They're their thoughts, nobody else can know them, they can assume things but they can't know for sure."

  
"Hmm," said Cas turning back to the screen.

  
"Hmm what?" asked Dean.

  
"I will assume that is sexual tension," stated Cas, "based on my own experience."

  
"Based on your, wait, what experience?" Cas didn't answer but Dean could have sworn the angel was blushing, he'd have to find out what that was about, but another time.

  
"But don't you see it? At all?" asked Cas gesturing to the TV.

  
"Not really," said Dean honestly. Cas looked slightly disappointed, "Cas it doesn't matter, why are we analyzing the relationship of fictional characters anyway?"

  
"Because I am emotionally invested now, Dean. I care."

  
"Ok," said Dean chuckling.

  
"They have many similarities to you and I," said Cas after a while.

Dean frowned, "How so?" he asked.

  
"A blue eyed man from another place who is confused by this current world, a man with unresolved father issues who uses sarcasm and humour to mask pain save the world together," Cas said, matter of fact-ly.br />

"Poetic," commented Dean, "and flattering and a little weird since you just said a while ago you thought they should be together."<

br /> "Maybe that's not so different either, Dean." Said Cas so quietly Dean wasn't sure he'd really said it. Dean's mouth went dry, he turned to look at Cas, feeling shocked. Cas merely shrugged and looked away.

  
"Maybe they should be together," Cas said absently, to no one. Dean turned back to the TV as well. Maybe Cas was right.< br />

Maybe they should.p>

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading to the end, there's really no point to this that I can see, but I had a really bad case of writers block and this is just me working through it, lemme know if you enjoyed it, bye.


End file.
